


Depression/ The one that Got Away

by rainyday321



Series: Stages of Grief Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyday321/pseuds/rainyday321
Summary: Stages of Grief Collection All post TWOTLwritten in no particular order. Each a stand alone one shot fic.DepressionDenialAngerBargainingAcceptance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stages of Grief Collection All post TWOTL  
> written in no particular order. Each a stand alone one shot fic.  
> Depression - Molly- awkward coffee -  
> Denial  
> Anger  
> Bargaining  
> Acceptance
> 
> Thank you to my Beta No2Camels. Thank you to my sister who encourages me to be creative. Thank you to my lil' baby Panda Sis. Thank you to my friends you guys put up with A LOT. I love you. 
> 
> For maximum pain, if you're into that sort of thing listen to  
> Born to Die - Lana Del Rey

Depression/ The One that Got Away

 

As if she didn’t have enough to deal with now, her picture is on the cover of supermarket tabloids. Thanks to Freddie Lounds. Pictures taken of her with the headline “The One that Got Away.” She isn’t sure who she’s more upset with; Freddie Lounds, Jack Crawford or herself for encouraging Will to take the case.

She receives a call from Jack. She picks it up, the sole reason, to give him a piece of her mind.

“Jack, keep that leech away from me and my family. I don’t care about her rights, Jack. What about my rights? How about my family Will is no longer with us but I have to care for Wally. You brought this to my door step Jack, all of it. I expect you to make it go away. You owe me.

She sends Wally to Montana to spend time with his grandparents. She figures that fresh air and isolation from the media will do him well. It’s a grim state of affairs.

It was a familiar pain she didn’t want to experience again. Grief, her old friend had come back to visit. She recalls the days after her first husband’s death and is reminded of them while grieving the loss of her second husband. The pain is too intense; it makes it hard for her to think. She was so mad the last time she saw Will at the hospital. She never would have thought that would be the last time she would see him. She would’ve done things differently had she known.

She cares for the dogs and occasionally remembers to eat. She sleeps holding on to his pillow; it still smells of him. She can’t bring herself to clean out the closet or pack up his things. She half expects him to wake her up from her sleep and bring her a cup of coffee. Tell her about his day and smile his shy smile that lights up his eyes.

She cries herself to sleep. She is able to indulge herself this way because she is alone in the house and too aware that once Wally is back, she won’t be able to grieve in front of her boy. She has to be strong for him.

She drifts off into the darkness on her tear soaked pillow.

Grasping on to Will.

She feels a familiar hand on her ankle. Then a soft pat. She stirs and sees a silhouette. She’s lost track of time and isn’t sure how long she’s been asleep

“Molly.”

“Will, am I hallucinating?”

“No.”

“You’re alive!

YOU’RE ALIVE!

What the fuck!”

She runs out of the bedroom, Will follows her, he doesn’t run after her. She comes to an abrupt halt.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

She sees Hannibal sitting at her table.

“Hannibal, I thought you were going to wait outside.”

As the two men speak to each other, she proceeds to the kitchen and starts the stove. She places water in a pot and sets it to boil. Gets out her coffee grounds and starts pouring them into her Cuisinart coffee grinder.

“It was too cold to sit outside.” She presses the button to grind as Hannibal starts to speak. She smiles to herself. But, they all hear what he says.

They both look at her. She goes about making coffee as if this were any other day, as if they were any other guests in her home. One would never think she had a fugitive from the law in her home.

They sit in awkward silence as she goes about preparing the coffee. Her hands move to her French press where she pours the grinds then proceeds to put in the boiling water. She puts the top on to let it brew.

“So what is this? A field trip? Or…Let’s go see how much we fucked up Molly? How about …let’s go finish Molly off.”

“No Molly. We have no intention of killing you. Will wanted to see you.”

“Well, thank you both for gracing me with your presence.” She bows.

Hannibal smiles knowing he struck a nerve. He also knows that he shouldn’t push any further. He still does.

He stands next to Will and holds his hand.

“I was blind and now I see.”

Will shakes off Hannibal’s grasp and gives him a stern look.

“For someone that is so big on propriety I’m surprised to find you here.”

Will says, “I’m sorry we didn’t plan… he was going to wait outside.”

“Both of you need to leave.”

“Molly we need to talk.”

“We need to talk now? Seems like a little late for that, don’t you think? I mean I’ve already buried you.”

“Will, I’ll wait outside for you.”

“Hannibal, if you ever set foot in my home again, you’ll be leaving in a body bag. I’m giving you the courtesy of a warning.”

She looks Will in the eye and he knows she means it.

Hannibal looks at Will and Will’s eyes move towards the porch. Hannibal’s face is void of expression. His mask is on and he shows no hint of the anger he feels at being dismissed not only by Molly, but by Will.

Molly chuckles because she knows.

“What do you want, Will?”

“I wanted to see how you were.”

“You’ve seen me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what exactly?”

“For what I did.”

“For pursuing me? For making me fall in love with you? For keeping secrets from me? For putting my son in danger? For almost getting me killed? For abandoning me?”

“For all of it.”

It’s a punch to the heart. She almost feels breathless. He regrets his life with her. Will realizes what he’s said as the words come out of his mouth. He doesn’t speak another word. He knows he shouldn’t.

She props herself up on the kitchen counter and stares at the floor trying to make sense of the last years of her life.

“How could I live with a stranger for so many years.”

She looks at him; this stranger with a familiar face.

He can feel the shift.

She hops off the counter and gets three mugs from the cupboard. She speaks as presses the coffee and pours.

“You failed yourself by becoming like him. The man I love…”

She clears her throat and speaks with a calm strength that is almost eerie.

 “The man I loved is dead, or better yet, he was a lie; he failed me. Congratulations Will. You effectively killed my love for you. You had the nerve to show your face to me after I thought you dead…you abandoned me. You had the gall to bring that man into our home.”

She pauses.

“Into my home.”

She presents him with two cups of coffee.

He looks at the mugs. She knows what he’s thinking.

“I didn’t poison it. I wouldn’t do that to the coffee.”

He looks at her and knows that the damage is done. He wasn’t sure what he went there for. He can take her hate more than he can take her pain. He knows she’ll be alright. He knows she’s a fighter. He realizes that’s what he went there for: to in some way, make sure that she knew she was better off without him.

She takes a sip of her coffee. It’s damn good coffee.

“I’m going to drink my coffee and take a shower. When I get out of the shower I don’t want to see you here.”

“Are you going to tell Jack you saw me?”

 “If my eyes never look upon you again, I will die a happy woman.”

Will goes outside to take Hannibal a cup of coffee. They drink the coffee in silence. Hannibal no doubt heard their conversation.

Even though Will knows he did the best thing, it doesn’t make him feel any better about what he’s done to her. Yes, she’s still alive but she wasn’t left unscathed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiddos,  
> I'm a fragile flower that thrives on sunshine, rain and praise. 
> 
> If you like it let me know. It helps me grow :)


End file.
